As terminals, such as computers, laptop computers, mobile phones and the like, become multifunctional, the terminals can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
In general, terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal according to each mobility. The mobile terminal may then be categorized into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal according to whether a user can carry it around.
Structure and/or software improvement of the terminals may be considered in order to support and enhance the functions of the terminals.
Recently, a social network service (SNS) for sharing information with a plurality of undesignated users on the Internet is being much used. Accordingly, efforts are ongoing so as to provide a service interworking with a community service.